she should have been mine
by mandymoore1
Summary: Phoebe and Leo ran off together during season 2 they married and have 3 children Melinda, who was born in 2001 and they have 2 sons Wyatt 3 and Chris 1, Piper snatches Melinda and makes her think she’s her mom through a spell as she feels she should have
1. Chapter 1

A U story

Phoebe and Leo ran off together during season 2 they married and have 3 children Melinda, who was born in 2001 and they have 2 sons Wyatt 3 and Chris 1, Piper snatches Melinda and makes her think she's her mom through a spell as she feels she should have been hers as she was when they went to the future

She should have been mine

Prologue

2006

Piper sat watching Melinda play in the garden Piper thinking bet Phoebe doesn't even know I know about her and Leo, she's to wrapped up in her little family, it's not fair Mel should have been mine not Phoebe's soon you'll know as I've made a potion to stop Leo or your boys sensing us in case they can

"You'll orb to me, you'll think I'm mommy, this'll all be like a dream, a misguide memory and they". Piper said and to her amazement Melinda orbed in beside her

"Mommy where are we". Mel said

"Mel orb us to a nice sunny place far away". Piper said

"Ok mommy". Melinda said orbing them out

They reappeared near a sign that said welcome to summer bay

Back in San Francisco

Leo has just got outside holding the boys who were still asleep to check on Mel when he sees she's gone he tries to sense her but finds he can't

"Melinda". He shouts just as Phoebe's car pulls up in the drive he goes over

"Baby what's wrong". Phoebe said sensing how scared he was.

"I can't sense Mel". Leo said

"What where's my baby". Phoebe said going over to Mel's doll and picking it up, she was thrown into a premonition and saw Mel with Piper and realized i8t was from when they went to the future

"Baby, what did you see"? Leo said

"I saw Mel and Piper, when we went to the future". Phoebe said

"Maybe, she took Mel". Leo said

"She doesn't know and she wouldn't, let's call Darryl". Phoebe said

please reveiew tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

A few thanks

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

Blackangle2011: thanks for the review glad you liked it

Chapter 1

2 days later Darryl is out looking are out looking. Phoebe and Leo and the boys are in the living room. Phoebe is crying into Leo's shoulder and the boys are in the carry cot.

"Baby we need to talk about your premonition sometime. What if Piper has Melinda? You can't keep dismissing it" Leo said.

"She wouldn't do that to me, even if she knew she's still my sister she may hate me but she wouldn't put me through that" Phoebe said.

"I know it's hard but you had that premonition for a reason, we should check it out. You want Mel back don't you?" Leo reasoned.

"How dare you, of course I want Mel back. Your right about the premonition though I guess we should go and see my sisters?" Phoebe said going over to pick up the boys.

At the Manor

Prue is in the living room when Leo orbs in with Phoebe and the boys.

"Phoebe, what's going on where have you been what are you doing with Leo?" Prue said

"Now's not the time, where's Piper?" Phoebe said

"Your guess is as good as mine I haven't seen her in 2 weeks". Prue said

"What day was it? How was she acting?" Phoebe said

"Monday and, yeah, she was acting weird kept raving on about our trip to the future the day before. Why?" Prue said

"I'm going to kill her, how dare she put me through this. You were right Leo. How are we going to find Mel were could she be?" Phoebe said

We'll find her, I'll go check with the elders now we know for sure I can check, Leo said orbing out

please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

A few thanks

Blackangle2011: thanks for the review glad you liked it.

Rita Arsenal WWE: thanks for the review, I do like Piper but the idea just came to me.

angel-witch-girl: 101: thanks for the review

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review, glad you liked it

Blackangle2011: thanks for the review I'll try and make my chapters longer.

Chapter 2

Phoebe and Leo's house

Phoebe is sat on the couch trying to comfort a crying Chris singing the song she always sings to her babies with there name in it as her mind drifts back to a time 4 years ago when Melinda had been the baby in arms.

Flashback to 2002

Phoebe held a crying Melinda, "hush little Mel now don't you cry, mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine, mommy's going to sing Mel another rime cause your mommy's little angle your mommy's shining star". Phoebe had sang and Mel had just giggled

End flashback

Phoebe was lost in her memories, as she a now sleeping Chris in his carry cot and sat back on the couch and let the tears fall when Wyatt orbed into her arms.

"Mommy, you are sad". Wyatt said

"Yeah, I'm just missing your sister". Phoebe said

"Mel, come home soon". Wyatt said

"I hope so". Phoebe said

Just as Leo orbed back in

"Phoebe". Leo said

"Baby, do they know where Mel is". Phoebe said

"Yes they said, Piper's put some sort of spell on Mel she thinks Piper's her mom, you should be able to break, it they said something about a mothers bond". He said

"ok let's go get our daughter get our daughter she said standing up and picking up Chris, with Wyatt still in her arms and went over to her husband and he orbed them all out.

Please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

A few thanks before I go on

charmedchick34: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it

Kitty-Witty-Kate: thanks for the review glad you liked it

Blackangle2011: thanks for the review glad you like it

Rita Arsenal WWE: thanks for the review

Chapter 3

Phoebe, Leo and the boys have just arrived in Summer Bay, where they spotted them playing on the beach.

"Baby, do you no how you're going to break the spell". Leo said

"Hush little Mel, now don't you cry cause mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine, mommy's going to sing Mel another rime cause your mommy's little angle your mommy's shining star". Phoebe sang approaching Mel with the boys in her arms.

A swirl of lights surrounded Mel and once it was gone "mommy". Melinda said running to Phoebe,

"Hey little angle orb to daddy you to Wyatt and orb Chris to". Phoebe said as no one was around and they all orbed to Leo as Piper stormed over.

"How did you find out, how did you break my spell"? Piper said

"I'm her mother, we've got an unbreakable bond, why Piper why did you put me through that". Phoebe said

"Cause she should have been mine, not yours, if you and Leo hadn't ran off together she would have been". Piper said

"Maybe, maybe not but I'm with Leo, and we have 3 children, get over what could have been and stay away from my family", Phoebe said going over to Leo and the boys

"Ready to go baby". Leo said

"Yes baby" Leo said orbing them home.

The end

Please review


End file.
